


Whats' Two More Lights?

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, Oneshot, Speedbuggy, carnival date, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bart and Jaime go on a date at the carnival.





	Whats' Two More Lights?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).

> A simple oneshot for your enjoyment.

“Are they always like this?” Garfield groaned.

“I’m afraid so…” came the amused response from Cassie.

Bart and Jaime weren’t about to stop making out for anybody. This may have been Garfield’s building, but they had both just come back from a mission in which both of them had almost died. One longing kiss turned into a more appropriate-for-the-bedroom kind.

Jaime was absolutely embarrassed sure, but having almost watched Bart die in front of him and losing the chance to ever kiss him goodbye, Jaime was not about to break away to suggest they go somewhere more private.

Suddenly a crime alert sounded through the Premiere building. The unpleasant sound was the only thing that seemed strong enough to break up their kiss.

“God it’s so loud!” Bart whined.

“Agreed.” Jaime cringed for his ears.

“You two love birds stay here, the rest of us will take care of this!” Garfield yelled as he sprang into action.

“Are you su-” Jaime began to ask before Bart shut him up by kissing him again.

Bart pulled away, “They will be fine!”

“Jaime. After that mission, where we both you know, almost uhh… Well… I want to spend some time with you.” Bart shuffled uneasily.

Jaime smiled, he was feeling the same way. Right now all he wanted to do was never leave Bart’s side because despite having dated for several months, he hadn’t felt like he had truly had enough time to appreciate Bart. “How about a date night?”

“That sounds crash!” Bart smiled one of those smiles that made Jaime weak. Good thing he was still sitting down.

“Where do you want to go?” Jaime asked.

Bart looked up at the ceiling as he considered his options.

“I heard about a carnival that supposedly has an all you can eat buffet.” Bart raised an eyebrow.

Jaime chuckled, “Sure. We can do that carino.” Jaime smiled warmly.

Bart and Jaime went and got ready together. They truly weren’t leaving one another's sides.

“Alright. Lets go!” Bart exclaimed when they were both dressed for the occasion.

When they arrived there they were both pleased to see short waiting lines. They paid for their admissions and admired the blinding array of lights everywhere. It was beautiful. There was a lot of laughter and smiles on faces and it all contributed to the wondrous atmosphere. Bart and Jaime walked together holding hands. That was about the extent of their affections when in public. And it honestly didn’t bother either of them.

“What should we do first?” Jaime said as he eyed some of the game tents.

“Duh. The buffet!” Bart ogled like he couldn’t believe that was even a question.

Jaime chuckled, he had completely forgotten about the food. Bart eagerly dragged Jaime along when he spotted the all you can eat buffet.

“Mi amor, if you keep eating all night we won’t get time for any of the other rides or carnival games!” Jaime pleaded softly after sitting down with Bart to consume dangerous amounts of food.

“Sorry!” Bart exclaimed pecking a quick kiss on Jaime’s lips when nobody seemed to be looking, “Alright let’s go have ourselves a crash time!” Bart squeezed Jaime’s hand. Now Jaime was excited for their real fun to begin.

“How about we go that roller coaster?” Jaime asked.

“I don’t know. It looks pretty scary, I am going to have hold on to you for dear life…” Bart winked.

Jaime shook his head with a smile. He bought the tickets and they got on. Ultimately, Jaime had a good time and so did Bart but Jaime could tell Bart didn’t get quite the thrill out of roller coasters that he did. When you could run at the speed of light, I guess roller coasters were a bit of a downgrade in the thrill department. But Bart was sweet and didn’t say anything because he could tell Jaime loved the roller coasters.

Eventually Jaime decided to move on to the carnival games. “Ooh can we play the duck one?” Bart asked.

“Sure.” Jaime chuckled.

Bart fished around and tried to pick up the ducks he felt were lucky. Khaji Da meanwhile was informing Jaime of which ducks were the prize winning ducks. Jaime ignored Khaji Da because he didn’t want to cheat.

Unfortunately, they didn’t win any prizes. But the night was still young!

They moved on to the next tent which had the creepy clown heads that you have to balls in their mouths. Bart and Jaime both looked at each other and cringed before laughing together and moving on to the next games tent. They played at a few different tents managing to claim several small prizes along the way.

Jaime opened his sticky elastic hand prize and let it dangle. He was filled with memories of when he had one when he was much younger and made it stick to the walls until Bianca caught him doing it and yelled at him ruthlessly for putting sticky marks all over her walls.

“You know I hope you don’t plan to smack me with that thing. I prefer your actual hand.” Bart leaned in raising an eyebrow whilst displaying a cheesy grin.

“Dios mio.” Jaime groaned.

Bart laughed heartily and hugged Jaime which made him smile.

Bart had won a small teddy bear. “I am going to name him fuzzy.”

“Original.” Jaime said sarcastically.

“Well what would you name him?” Bart challenged.

“How about Bear-y Allen?” Jaime smirked.

Bart was surprised. “Gosh! I got it all didn’t I! A boyfriend with beauty AND brains!” Bart leered.

Jaime grinned back impressed with himself.

“Let’s see if he has brawn too!” Bart gestured at the tent with the drum you have to hit as hard as you can with the mallet to watch the bar rise up and down a totem hoping with all your might that you can hit the bell at the top.

Jaime took his jacket off and handed it to Bart. He cracked his knuckles before picking up the mallet. He brought the mallet over in a swift swing over his back and brought it crashing down on to the drum sending the bar up instantly to hit the bell.

“Wow. Congratulations sir! You can have your choice of any grand prize.” the tent operator smiled whilst pointing at a plethora of prizes from stuffed animals bigger than them to expensive gaming consoles.

“No thanks.” Jaime said politely, “I already have the grandest prize of all.” Jaime said as he linked his arm with Bart's before turning to walk away.

“I am so attracted to you right now.” Bart said seductively.

Jaime blushed and Bart couldn’t help but grin at how quickly apart Jaime’s macho act fell apart.

“So uh what do we do next?’ Jaime stammered.

Bart grabbed two cones of fairy floss and handed one to Jaime.

“Well given we aren’t back at one of our places, I guess we’re just going to have keep going on rides and stuff.” Bart shrugged suppressing a grin.

Jaime was kicking himself for having not suggested a night in instead of the carnival and it showed on his face.

Bart was never one to let Jaime suffer for too long, “Don’t worry babe, I’ll let you ride _ this ride _ when we get back home.” Bart said pointing at his chest grinning cheesily.

Jaime choked on his fairy floss. It took a few moments of coughing to regain control of his airways. All Jaime could do was smile back sheepishly.

“Ooh a ferris wheel!” Bart observed, “I’ve never been on one before!”

“Let’s do it!”

They were the only ones on the ride when the machine operator started it.

Bart started tapping his foot impatiently, “Doesn’t this thing go any faster?” Bart whined.

“Lo siento carino. But no.” Jaime offered with pity. Truthfully he hadn’t even thought about how painful a ride that slow would be for Bart. The roller coasters would have been bad enough but a ferris wheel?

Jaime put a hand on Bart’s leg to stop him from tapping his foot and decided to distract him instead.

“I’m really glad you and I did this. Came out tonight. This was fun.” Jaime smiled.

“Yeh. Me too. I’m still hoping we can CIRCLE back to the buffet before we leave though.” Bart winked.

Jaime groaned.

“Wow… look at the view Bart it’s breathtaking.” Jaime said surveying the carnival once they got to the very top.

“Yeh… it is.” Bart said shyly as he stared directly Jaime. Jaime turned to see Bart wasn’t referring to the pretty carnival lights. Bart was referring to him. Bart truly loved him and it showed even just in his eyes. He didn’t even need to say it.

Jaime’s eyes darted between Bart’s beautiful green eyes which were somehow made even more gorgeous closer to the moon and were far prettier than any of the lights as far his eyes could see to his cotton candy dusted lips.

“Te amo Bart.” Jaime said his eyes still flickering back and forth deciding where to settle.

“I love you too Jaime.” Bart said waiting for Jaime to decide.

Jaime did. He chose lips and started leaning in slowly so Bart knew his intentions to which Bart eagerly closed the gap with his super speed as he had been burning to make something go faster than this turtle paced carnival ride.

Jaime grinned as he tasted the remanence of cotton candy of the speedsters lips but continued kissing him.

It was a soft, supple kiss. But it was filled with so much longing. After their mission today, they just wanted to get lost in each other.

“Khaji Da tells me nobody’s watching. Wanna get out of here?” Jaime grinned.

Bart loved it when Jaime descended to his level of cheekiness. Even more so when he was rebel.

Bart bit his lip and nodded.

Jaime suited up and picked up Bart bridal style and flew them both back to his house. Both of them were sorry they were going to miss the shocked look on the operator’s face when he discovered the two of them were missing.

Bart loved being flown around in Jaime’s arms. It was fun and he liked being close to Jaime. Even if he did feel a little like Lois Lane.

When they did get back to Jaime’s house they spent the rest of the night with one another proving just how much they loved one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments people! Feel free to post them! Even if you're a guest!


End file.
